


Средство от бессонницы

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [8]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Как Суо относится к тому, что Мунаката спит по 4 часа в сутки?
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436
Kudos: 3





	Средство от бессонницы

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Как Суо относится к тому, что Мунаката спит по 4 часа в сутки?

Телефон медленно, но верно ехал к краю тумбочки, подпрыгивая в конвульсиях от уже третьего входящего звонка. Суо открыл один глаз, на что ушла большая часть его энергии, и посмотрел на нарушителя спокойствия испепеляющим взглядом, видимо, ожидая, когда же тот грохнется на пол, избавив его от необходимости отвечать наглецу, потревожившему его так рано — часы показывали час дня. 

Но, добравшись таким нехитрым способом до граненой пепельницы, телефон сменил маршрут и стал с отвратительным скрежетом вибрировать с ней в унисон. Суо скрипнул зубами и истратил последние силы на то, чтобы дотянуться до трубки и нажать на нужную кнопку, выдавая вместо приветствия недовольное мычание. Голос Кусанаги на другом конце линии ничуть не удивил.

— Эй, Король, где тебя носит? Ты хотя бы на звонки отвечай.

— Мгм.

— Ладно, потом расскажешь. Послушай, ты, случайно, не знаешь, где Синий Король? Странный вопрос, но мало ли вы опять повздорили. Я встретил Сэри-чан, у них там паника в Скипетре: нигде не могут найти своего командира, телефон у него недоступен. Суо? Перестань храпеть, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Ты слышал, что я спросил?! 

— Слышал. Без понятия, где он.

Суо сбросил звонок. Водворив телефон обратно на прикроватную тумбочку, он потянулся за сигаретами и зажигалкой: запахло керосином, потом дымом. Он курил молча, долго и с закрытыми глазами — всё равно в дешевом гостиничном номере любоваться было особо нечем. 

Когда под боком послышалось шуршание, он опустил ленивый взгляд на лежащую рядом персону. Растрепанные иссиня-черные пряди волос заслоняли заспанное спокойное лицо, удивлявшее сейчас больше всего своим «нормальным» до ненормальности выражением. Мунаката спал, оккупировав руку Суо своей щекой и закинув ногу ему на бедро. Он не проснулся, даже когда тот высвободился из уютного клубка объятий, чтобы сходить за водой. Лишь рассеянно пошарил рядом ладонью, потеряв источник тепла, и затих. 

Красный Король не имел привычки задумываться о причинно-следственных связях, но когда вечером Кусанаги рассказывал всем веселую историю пропажи пунктуального до секунд Капитана Скипетра 4, смешок Суо невольно прозвучал настолько ярко, что привлек к себе внимание всех присутствующих, вызвав неловкую паузу.

— Теперь мы знаем, что действительно может развеселить Короля, — засмеялся пристроившийся рядом Тоцука.

— Да просто это самая бредовая отмазка в мире: «принял слишком сильное снотворное». 

— Да, действительно странно, учитывая, что он, оказывается, добровольно спит не больше четырех часов в сутки, — кивнул из-за стойки бармен, улыбаясь. 

Недоумевающие взгляды членов клана его не беспокоили — Суо склонился над своим стаканом виски и тихо гортанно рассмеялся, туша сигарету с размаху в пепельнице. 

Средство от чужой бессонницы было найдено, осталось лишь прописать больному курс лечения, подольше и поприятнее.


End file.
